Muck, Gunk and Grime
Muck, Gunk, and Grime are the three gargoyles who appear as the main antagonists in the Season 3 episode "Minding the Manor", which is an episode of Sofia the First. They are brought to life from a music box with a green scroll inside. Muck was voiced by David Koechner, Gunk was voiced by Trevor Devall, and Grime was voiced by Keith Ferguson. History Background These gargoyles are brought to life when a green roll is placed inside the music box. However, all three are turned into stone when a stone roll is placed inside. The trio is very rambunctious in their fond of parties. Muck is the smartest and intelligent of the trio, which is the leader of the trio. His appearance has jade skin, which is based on a typical gargoyle. Gunk has a one track mind who likes to play with music. His appearance has green skin with the horns of a ram. Grime has the same behavior of his other counterpart. However, his appearance has light green skin with the horn of a unicorn. Role in the Series These gargoyles are awakened when a green roll is placed inside a music box. When awakened, these gargoyles are very rambunctious when a tune is heard. They first appear when Sofia accidentally woke them up in dawn. The gargoyles made a plan to destroy the music box to avoid being petrified again. Spruce, a hobgoblin, alerted Sofia to prevent the gargoyles from entering the manor. After preventing the gargoyles from entering, the trio decided to use the chimney to get in. Muck, Gunk, and Grime successfully entered the chimney which was cleaned by Spruce and caused a mess while going through. Sofia eventually told Spruce to distract the gargoyles, which convinces them to leave the manor. But the gargoyles refuse to leave. Spruce used his feather duster in a confrontation with them. Muck asked Gunk to throw slime at Spruce. However, the slime hit Grime instead. Muck eventually took the music box while Sofia was asking which roll can turn them back into stone. Sofia asked Muck to give the music box back to Aunt Tilly, but refuses to. Gunk threw slime that leads to the exit of the manor, in which Sofia and Spruce began slipping on the slime and being kicked out of the house. Sofia and Spruce spotted the gargoyles on the chimney area where they attempt to destroy the music box. They all tried to pull the ballerina, but failed. Outside, Sofia made a plan with Spruce to sneak up against the gargoyles by using the tunnel just like Aunt Tilly did as a secret passage. The gargoyles try to launch the music box by using a "catapult", but Spruce prevented them from using it. Muck was eventually launched instead. The gargoyles started cornering Spruce for foiling them. Sofia summoned some flying fish to stop the gargoyles. Sofia found the stone roll for the music box, which can turn them back to stone. Sofia asked a flying rug to foil them to save the music box. Sofia inserted the stone roll inside the music box, played the music, and turned the gargoyles back into stone again. Sofia explained to Spruce that everything is fine, except for the gargoyles turned back into stone. Aunt Tilly has arrived and congratulated Sofia for preventing the gargoyles from causing too much mess. She re-inserted the green roll inside the music box which turned the gargoyles back to life. However, Aunt Tilly told the gargoyles not to cause more anymore trouble to join the party. Trivia *Grime's voice actor, Keith Ferguson also did Lord Hater from the 2013 animated series by Disney XD, Wander Over Yonder. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Redeemed